Code Geass : Lilianne the Messenger
by Huntress of Eclipse
Summary: This is a dream... That was what Lilianne convinced herself as she looked at Lelouch and Nunnally playing. She had died, a suicide in the wish to follow her dear brother-not Lelouch, her brother before she became Lilianne-to the dead. It is impossible to be born into this twisted world. That is why she want to sleep again, after all, this world is just a long, long nightmare. OC-SI
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I suddenly have the urge to write this… **

Chapter I

**God's Messenger**

_Is this… a dream?_

"_Winry Shacklebolt, I shall give you a mission."_

_Who… are… you? Where… am I?_

"_Who I am is of no importance. I want you to save someone who had saved me. I had rewind the time, but I fear everything will be repeated. My savior had died an unjust death for the sake of the world, and your mission is to create a much better ending for him."_

_I… just want this to end…_

"_Consider this your atonement for committing suicide. Your knowledge of the story shall prove more than useful, and, in time, you shall be granted the Power of Kings."_

_I just want to die…_

**.o0o.o0o.**

Charles zi Britannia was – to put it mildly – impressed.

When he heard of his dear Marianne – the only one he truly loved from many of his wives – giving birth to twins, Charles was already sure that there will be twice the noisiness, twice the dirtiness and twice as troublesome as the previous ones.

The first prince was named Odysseus for that reason. Charles scowled as he remembered how noisy he was – the reason he named said baby as Odysseus. The second baby, Schneizel, was only slightly more tolerable since he was not as loud as Odysseus. Perhaps Cornelia was the most hellish of all, with her tendencies to smack anything and everything.

But these two babies – twins, a boy and a girl, he heard – had succeeded to amaze him by just being silent. Charles had suspected that Marianne had found a way to gag babies without actually gagging them, but looking at her happy face – as if it was such a great accomplishment that she gave birth – Charles get rid of the idea. Instead, he walked over to Marianne and carried one of the babies.

"He is the older one, dear," Marianne said, smile still painted on her face.

Charles looked over the baby. Sharp chin, black hair… he has most of Marianne's facial features, and Charles was sure that this baby will grow slim like Marianne too. The baby's eyes (bright violet, very much the color of Charles's eyes), which had been looking around the room despite the blurriness, was now resting on Charles as if he was the most interesting thing.

Charles settled the baby back into his position on Marianne's bed before he took the other baby up.

This other baby looks very much similar with her twin, sans the color of her eyes. Unlike the bright eye-catching violet that her brother has, her eyes were the color of a strong and deep indigo. The eyes that were so similar to Marianne's darted around the room before finally resting on Charles's face. The baby blinked, stared blankly, before she yawned.

Charles held back his rising anger. How dare a weak fragile baby dismiss him just like that? He reminded himself that it is a baby he was handling and reined his anger before Marianne noticed his ire.

Marianne chuckled as she took the baby from Charles's hands, "That's what I thought too. Babies are supposed to be a curious little thing, but she just disregards everything she saw!"

Charles smiled. "Lelouch and Rebecca vi Britannia. That will be their name."

"Charles, dear, I refuse that name. My babies are twins and you refuse to take advantage of their cuteness together?"

With a raised eyebrow, Charles asked, "Then what should I name them?"

"Lilianne. Lelouch and Lilianne. They have a nice ring to it, don't they?"

Charles hummed in agreement.

**.o0o.o0o.**

_C-code Geass? I am in the world of Code Geass?_

"_Yes, the world of war and hate, of battles of twisted minds and tactical geniuses. You should know by now who you shall aid."_

_I-I refuse! There's no way I can do it!_

"_Then we shall see in the future…"_

**.o0o.o0o.**

_This is a dream… just an extremely real dream… an extremely long dream…_

That was what Lilianne vi Britannia convinced herself with for the past 4 years. Lilianne rubbed her eyes tiredly, willing herself to fall asleep just so that she might wake up from this place.

"Lily!"

Lilianne raised her head and saw a black haired boy – her twin, Lelouch, Eleventh Prince of Britannia, soon to be exiled Prince, soon to be Zero of Black Knights, soon to be the 99th Emperor, protagonist of the anime called Code Geass, the one she needs to protect – running towards her with a huge grin. Lilianne shook her thoughts away from the future – unpleasant as it is – and smiled weakly at the approaching boy.

"Play with me, Lily!"

Children and their boundless energy…

Lilianne rubbed her eyes once more and yawned. "Don't wanna…" she mumbled.

"Come on!" Lelouch whined. "Just for a bit. There's a puzzle I want to finish."

"Lulu…" Lilianne whined in a manner similar to Lelouch, with just a little bit more sleepy edges to it. "I want to sleep…"

Lelouch won't have any of that as he pulled her arm to their room.

"Come on! Mother also asked us to take care of Nunnally!"

_Yes… it was just a dream. There's no mission whatsoever. She will wake up sooner or later._

**.o0o.o0o.**

Lilianne yawned once more, before she looked around her surroundings and scowled. She was still in Aries Villa, that much she was sure. It's impossible for her to get out of Aries Villa without noticing despite her half-asleep state after all. Not to mention Aries Villa is very secure, the guards would know to warn the prince and princess of where not to go.

Lilianne was lost, utterly, unmistakably lost.

She was lost as she was running away from Lelouch.

Lilianne yawned once more, getting irritated by the second that she cannot find her way to her beloved bed.

"Why should I care about being lost or not, anyways," Lilianne mumbled to herself. "This world is just a dream, a never ending nightmare."

_Clap! Clap! Clap!_

"A never ending nightmare this world is indeed."

"_It was about time…"_

Lilianne gasped in surprise and panic when she realizes that someone heard of her. She turned around to the source of the childish voice.

Long pale blond locks, vibrant violet eyes…

V.V.

"And why do you even think so? You are just a child, not even 5 years old."

Lilianne held herself from yawning. Instead, she focused her eyes to the immortal. V.V. seemed to sense her apprehension as he went into another topic.

"You are one of Charles's children? If so, how come Charles did not tell me when he has such an interesting child?"

"Maybe it was because Father did not know his children well enough?" Lilianne mumbled, slightly annoyed at the 'child' comment. "He certainly did not think much of us after all."

Apparently, V.V. heard of her thoughts and smiled. "You certainly speak of the truth. Come, follow me."

Lilianne stepped backwards, showing her discomfort at the idea of following a stranger, a dangerous stranger who happens to be an immortal.

"Do not worry. I know of Charles personally. He is my brother. You may call me V.V."

With that, he walked past her. When he was about to turn to the next hallway, V.V. stopped for a moment. "To follow me or not, it will be your choice."

When Lilianne was alone, she became torn on whether or not she shall follow him. On one hand, she was terrified of what someone like him – Code Bearer, Leader of the Geass Deteriorate, Emperor's brother and ally in destroying God – would want to do with her, a mere princess, still 5 years old. On another hand, she was really curious.

"_It was about time, follow him…"_

Lilianne suddenly felt the urge to follow V.V., so follow him she did. She trailed behind him with her usual slow sleepy pace. She was still far behind him, but it didn't matter to her since she could still follow him as long as he was still in her sight.

She turned to another hallway, only to find that there is no one there. No V.V. to follow. Lilianne stepped forward, confusion evident in her face.

Then she heard a conversation from one of the doors in the hallway.

"… Marianne's twins?"

"No," Lilianne heard the familiar childish voice of V.V. through one of the doors. Lilianne set to find out which door he is in. "Only the girl."

"Why her, brother?" the deep voice said, "She certainly has nothing special, always feeling sleepy. She is much weaker when compared with her twin."

"Still so young, and she had considered this world as a nightmare to her. She will aid well to our cause."

A thoughtful hum was heard. "Then you may."

Lilianne pushed open the door where she guessed V.V. was in and peeked.

"There you are," V.V. smiled, next to the child-like immortal, stood the ever imposing figure of the Emperor, her father. "I had feared that you are not following me."

V.V. approached the little girl with his hand extended to her forehead. When his hand touched her forehead, she felt memories rush towards her – memories of V.V., a little bit of this, a little bit of that, but too fast for her to actually comprehend what she was actually seeing – before it all stopped, leaving her to stand on top of the universe.

"_I shall grant you the Power of Kings,_" V.V.'s voice started, "_the way of life before humans know it as it is. It will give you a power of great magnitude, and together with it, a different life, and in return, you shall aid us in creating a new world that consists of only truth. Help us destroy God. That shall be our contract. Will you accept it?_"

Lilianne did not know what possessed her to say her next words, but it will cause her to have regrets for a long time. She had wanted to avoid Geass, to avoid anything remotely connected to it, but in just the 4th year of her life, she had failed.

"I… accept…"

"_It was about time, follow him, and he shall be the one to grant you the Geass."_

**.o0o.o0o.**

_Y-you! You made me accept it!_

"_Yes. It is as what I promised to you. V.V. might wish to destroy me, but the only one remotely willing to give it to you is only V.V."_

_B-But where did all of this… thing… come from! Geass are not supposed to like this!_

"_Interesting, isn't it? Snakes symbolize traitors, and at the same time, symbolize the devil himself. It also symbolizes hatred to me."_

_That's not what I'm asking! The snakes are following me! And they coil around every people inside the range of my snake!_

"_Let's just say that your Geass is a combination of Lelouch's and Mao's."_

**.o0o.o0o.**

Marianne knew nothing of the contract, that much Lilianne was sure. Marianne was acting as the kind loving mother as usual. If she had known that Lilianne had made a contract with V.V., Marianne might show her worry in some ways.

(When she saw a huge snake coiling around Marianne's torso, a sign that Marianne can easily fall for her Geass if she so wishes it, she can't help but feel happy. That woman deserves it for what she will do to her, and Lelouch, and Nunnally in the future.)

Lilianne diverted her gaze from Marianne, who was entertaining the other children, to the blue sky high above. Lilianne closed her eyes as she felt the grasses tickling her body from underneath her as she lay down in the garden of Aries Villa. She sighed shallowly as she heard the laughter of the other children.

She suddenly felt the streaming sunlight blocked, so she opened her eyes, only to see a pink haired princess kneeling beside her.

"Lilianne! Join us! Your sister is sooo cute!" Euphemia – the Third Princess, soon to be Massacre Princess due to Zero's mistake, one of Lelouch's regrets (should she give the effort to save Euphemia?) – cooed, gesturing to the direction of the crowding children with Marianne cradling baby Nunnally in the center. Lilianne saw the glowing red snake coiled around Euphemia's neck. It tilted its head, as if asking for permission to bite her and let Euphemia fall to her Geass.

_Ignore the snake. Don't let your feelings rule you. The snake listens to what you want, not what you need._

Liliane shifted so that Euphemia was facing her back.

"Hey! Euphy has offered to you kindly! The least you can do to thank her is to accept her offer!"

Lilianne felt even more annoyed that Cornelia had joined in forcing her to socialize more.

"Geez, calm down Cornelia, let little Lilianne do what she wants." A boy said. "It's not like this is a party or anything."

Lilianne could feel gratitude swelling in her chest. Thank goodness Clovis was here. Flamboyant man that he is, he had always let her do whatever she want and defend her.

Lilianne suddenly felt someone poking her cheek, knowing well just who was doing so. She opened one of her eyes and stared at Lelouch, squatting beside her with his finger touching her cheek.

"Come on!" Lelouch whined, "You are always sleeping!"

That was when she realized that everyone was standing over her sleeping form, Euphemia kneeling in the same position with Cornelia standing imposingly on her back. Lelouch was squatting on the other side, Clovis standing elegantly beside him, and then Marianne with the giggling Nunnally cradled in her arms, standing on Clovis's other side.

(Lilianne can't help but fear, since all of them has a snake coiled around their body, ready to Geass her second family into her will.)

"I'm still sleepy," Lilianne mumbled as she closed her eyes and get herself comfortable, "Go 'way."

Lilianne suddenly felt someone grabbing one of her feet and drag her along the grass. Lilianne opened her eyes in panic, only to see an angry Cornelia yanking her feet.

"Sister!" Lilianne shouted, losing the sleepy tone she usually has, "Let go!"

Cornelia huffed as the rest giggled or laughed outright at her. Lilianne did not want to lose her comfortable sleeping position, so she started kicking and screaming obscenities that the Empress Marianne even balked at.

All of a sudden, Cornelia dropped the leg she was pulling, and Lilianne quickly scrambled back.

"Cornelia?"

When Cornelia turned around, Lilianne swore she saw a faint red hue surrounding her iris. She held herself back from gritting her own teeth when she realized the glowing red snake biting on Cornelia's shoulder.

"Ah…" Cornelia smiled as she shook the hand which had been dragging Lilianne, "I thought my hand was hurting, it seems like I was wrong."

Lilianne inwardly cursed herself at her slip up of her feelings. She looked up to Marianne, trying to gauge her reaction; whether or not she realize that it was her wild Geass acting up.

Lilianne heaved a sigh of relieve when she realize Marianne was too busy cooing Nunnally.

**.o0o.o0o.**

"_Close call, isn't it?"_

_Damn you! It's your entire fault! With this kind of Geass, you are dooming me to a life of loneliness!_

"_A Geass represents who you are. Isn't it your fault for wishing this was all a dream? And those snakes represent your hatred to me, right?"_

_Y-you! You knew since the beginning!_

"_I had my suspicions as too what kind of power you will receive. Quite the similar power to what your twin will have, yet the complete opposite of Absolute Obedience. Isn't it a wonderful power?"_

_Wonderful? People will just be following on my whims willingly! It's a curse!_

"_Not to mention those snakes as a beautiful representation of your Geass."_

_Those snakes are doing whatever they want! _

"_Then that shall be your reason to try and take control of your Geass. They, after all, only wish for your well being."_

**.o0o.o0o.**

Lelouch had always been intrigued with his dearest twin sister. He won't lie; he was extremely fond of her, just as much as he was fond of Nunnally. Lelouch felt safe with her, even when she was lying on some random part of the floor, sleeping like how she spent most of her time doing. Even then, Lelouch knew she was not actually sleeping. It was like she was still aware of her surrounding while still half-resting. They are twins; they share the same room, so of course Lelouch would know when she was actually sleeping.

That was why Lelouch took it to himself to get her to wake up and move. To socialize with their hundreds of siblings even though some will scorn them for their half-commoner status. To poke her and disturb her so that she doesn't go fat with that extremely lazy schedule of hers.

And need Lelouch remind, that said job was not easy in the slightest?

Even though people thought that Lelouch had always been looking out for the younger twin, Lelouch had always felt the other way around. Unlike Lelouch who outwardly showed his affections, Lilianne had always shown it through the little gestures.

And Lilianne was smart, smarter than him, even though she was always sleeping when their tutor came - Lelouch had always laughed at how Lilianne made other people lose their calm effortlessly. A dismissive wave of hand here, a smart remark, a scathing comment, a little yawn, and then return to sleep was all Lilianne need to do to make said tutor lose their temper. They can't do anything either, since Lilianne had satisfying results.

They had tried to coerce Lelouch into trying to fix her attitude, but Lelouch returned them with an innocent _'Why should I? It's your job, isn't it?' _that immediately shut them up.

But when Lilianne was truly awake, like… she was no longer sleepy or wanting to sleep, both of them where either creating mayhem for the maids or the guards, or playing some random games, mostly chess, though.

So here they were, with Lilianne truly awake as she faced off against Cornelia in chess.

Nunally, now 5 years old, was seated on his lap as he observed the chess board from the side. He can see that Lilianne is winning, but her moves seem random, and he could feel Cornelia's rising temper.

"My… Who would have thought that our residence sleepy princess is skilled in strategies?" Schniezel commented from the side. Schniezel shifted from beside Odysseus so that he has a better view of the board.

"You just assume so, Brother Schneizel." Lelouch had to hide a smile at the snappiness in Lilianne's tone as she replied, "If I lose here, I'm not going to get any more than 10 hours sleep a day. I'm not going to let that happen any time soon."

"I'm starting to get displeased at your sleeping habits, Lilianne," Cornelia shot back, "I need to win this, no matter what."

A hesitant laughter disrupted them, and Odysseus started to pacify his half sisters. "Geez, calm down, let's not escalate it into a fight, okay?"

Lilianne sent him a glare as she slammed her remaining rook piece, checking Cornelia's black king. Lelouch had to wonder what Lilianne is thinking though, since Lilianne's white king was in the black's side of the board, surrounded by mostly black pieces, though none of the black pieces were capable of eating the white king.

"Checkmate."

"What?" Cornelia spluttered as she shot up. Lelouch leaned forward to get a better view. Schneizel's eyebrow was raised, intrigued at the sudden ending of the game.

"As I said, checkmate, no matter which move you will make, it will be checkmate. I'm about to promote my pawn into rook, and my other, still active rook is preventing your king from moving. Once it's done, it will be checkmate."

Clovis laughed as he twirled his hair with his finger, before he whispered to Lelouch, "Remind me not to face your sister when she is like this."

Cornelia gritted her teeth. "Fine! It's your win! Brother Schneizel! Beat her in my place! I'm not going to let this unhealthy habit continue any longer!"

Lelouch snickered when Lilianne's blood drained from her face. Lilianne was capable of beating Lelouch, but it was still with difficulty. She still has no chance against Schneizel.

Lilianne's elbow hit his gut and he winced, gripping Nunnally tighter as he stopped his snickers.

"It seems it can't be helped," Schneizel said as he flashed his smile, sitting on the opponent's side of the board, "I happen to agree with Cornelia. If you win, we will not disturb you, if you lose, you will not sleep any more than 10 hours a day."

Lilianne groaned, and Lelouch can easily guess that she will be aiming for a stalemate.

"No fair!"

**.o0o.o0o.**

"_Aah… fun time as children… don't you misses it?"_

_It certainly… is… fun…_

"_It's such a waste; you used to spend time like this too, don't you? But you just had to follow your brother when he died."_

_Shut up, you stalker._

**.o0o.o0o.**

"Lelouch?"

Lelouch yawned and rubbed his eyes as he woke up from his slumber.

"What is it?"

Lilianne shifted and yawned. "Nothing, just having a chat with God. Do you know that He is a stalker? Just watch what you say, okay?"

"Hmm?" Lelouch mumbled sleepily as he fell back to slumber, "Don't care…"

Lilianne shrugged, "I've given fair warning."

"… …"

"_Need I remind you that I am an omnipotent, all knowing being?"_

"… …"

**.o0o.o0o.**

**Yep, I know the story is going way too fast... but I don't want to waste time on a peaceful childhood...**

**Is the story understandable?**

**This is my first time writing a serious story... but I can't just resist the last bit... Anyways...**

**Anyone can guess what Lilianne's Geass can do?**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II

_How's my brother?_

"_Lelouch? He is sleeping beside you right now, isn't he?"_

_No! Not him! Edward! Eddie! My dear brother from the previous life!_

"_Oh. He is watching you, safe and happy. Don't worry. He is a good kid."_

_Thank goodness._

**.o0o.o0o.**

The first time Rolo set her eyes on her, it was in one of the bases of Geass Order, when Master V.V. suddenly brought along a child – in noble clothes, shrouded with that drowsiness, clearly not an assassin material – and introduced her to them as one of his higher ups, and, at the same time, as one of them.

"Hello," the girl had greeted lethargically, "You may call me Lily."

Then she had proceeded to follow Master V.V. around like a lost puppy – more like, sleepy puppy – as V.V. introduced her to the cave, explaining more about Geass to her on the way.

Rolo did not think of her much, she was just another kid V.V. brought in, to be trained, yet to be treated with respect equivalent to Master V.V.

"This is Rolo," V.V. introduced, "He is currently one of the best Geass user here. He can stop people's perception of time. He will also be guiding you in your stay here."

Rolo felt his pride swelling at the praise, but he immediately crushed it. He was a tool, a weapon for V.V. to use. Someone like him shouldn't be having feelings.

"Time, huh?" Lily repeated, before she averted her gaze to the nearby children locked inside a glass room trying to control their Geass. "And those are?"

"New recruits," V.V. answered, "There's nothing much I can study about them. Their Geass are out of control and are disturbing their sanity."

Lily contemplated for a moment. "Can I try something with my Geass? It will serve as my training."

"Fine. Do what you want. But it's preferable if they remain alive. Rolo, accompany her. Make sure she remains unharmed."

Rolo nodded dutifully and followed her, wondering just what kind of Geass she possessed. From what Master V.V. had hinted, this Lily seems to be able to control her Geass well, or else she wouldn't be let loose without any Geass Suppressor.

"Rolo, is it? What kind of limitations do you have? Any requirements or side effect for using your Geass?" Lily asked conversationally, though something is telling him that she was just asking because it seems it was polite, not because she was curious.

"Master V.V. had explained the types of Geass that exists." Rolo answered as he opened one of the glass doors, letting Lily enter first, "Mine does not require eye-contact, but it can only cover a particular range. My current maximum range is just 140m radius; any living being inside my Geass range will stop moving."

"Eeh… that's different from mine… my Geass doesn't require eye contact either… but I can't really control it… they are very similar to wild snakes, biting on everyone I come across. Look, a small snake is coiling around you right now," Lily said, gesturing to his arm.

Rolo had to raise an eyebrow at that. There's no snake whatsoever biting his arm. There's a possibility the side effects of her Geass is affecting her sanity, or perhaps giving her mind mirages and illusions?

Lily suddenly approached the slightly older brown haired boy in front of her – who had been shivering like he was in pain, whose flesh was bubbling like he had some sort of disease – and started a conversation. The boy's eyes glowed in the familiar red of Geass affecting them before it disappeared, and the boy was no longer shivering, his skin no longer rippling.

Rolo absentmindedly noted that a blond haired girl behind Lily, who had been hugging herself while muttering random things, suddenly calmed (Her eyes, Rolo noted, also have that red rim) and looked around the room in confusion.

"Eh… so that's how it is…" Lily muttered, "I can do multiple targets at once…"

The boy – now known as Darien – smiled, albeit a tired smile, relieved that he was released from all of his pain, "Since you are here, you have Geass too, right? Will you show me?"

"Then… you want to be my victim?"

"So long as your Geass is not anything like giving me pain…" the boy said before the skin of his arm bubbled and rippled, forming a huge claw, "Look! This is my Geass! But it's weird. I usually feel pain even when I am not transforming. Perhaps this is your Geass's effects?"

Now Rolo remembered the data of this 'Darien'. Before he gained Geass, he was a sickly and weak, too frail to be able to withstand the world. He had a cancer, and was waiting in hospital for his death before Master V.V. came. His childish wish had been 'to beat the sickness away'. This can be roughly translated into 'if only the cells in my body will destroy the cancer cells'.

The power to control his cells at will; it was one of the rare Geass that affects the physical aspect and not the mind.

Rolo deduced the payment of his Geass is that he will be in pain for the rest of his life, just like how his own Geass of stopping time will stop his heart in the future.

"Is that so? Then…" Lily's left eyes shined maroon, and then the familiar sigil of Geass appeared on her eyes.

The boy's eyes glowed red once more, and the boy Darien returned, but instead of being energetic, he yawned. "Eh? I'm sleepy… I suppose it's you Geass?"

"…One snake for one person… huh?"

Rolo started to get uneasy at the talk of a group of invisible snakes.

"Judging from the 0.02mm widening of the eyes, 0.035mm raise in eyebrows, and 18% drop in the sternness of the jaw, Brother Rolo knew nothing of this," a voice of a girl said. Rolo saw the blond haired girl from earlier was looking at Lily intently. "An unknown, still passive, judging from your actions to the boy, you know something. Is this your Geass?"

"…you may say so…"

There was a sudden ringing coming from the speakers above, as if there was a microphone adjusting, before a series of calm claps were heard.

"To think your Geass can be used that way, I applaud you, Lily," V.V. chuckled. "Do so to the other Geass contractors and the first two will be given to serve you. It's a good bargain, if I do say so myself."

Lily looked thoughtful, but after a moment, Rolo saw that there was a twitch of uneasiness in her face.

"I know the limit of your Geass." V.V.'s voice sounded, "It won't affect the payment for a Geass like Rolo's. Now if you will please get your snakes to work. I know it will only take a while since your snakes are already resting on each of them."

Then Lily set herself to work, with Rolo protecting her from any dangerous out of control Geass users as he wondered what Master V.V. said.

**.o0o.o0o.**

"Uncle V.V.," Lilianne called, "May I request those two Geass users that you offered to me to be educated? Darien will learn the basic education and advanced science to improve his knowledge of bodily functions. Vio will also learn of the basics, but she will be learning about advanced technologies for her Geass ability."

"Why not ask Charles? He can easily search for teachers." V.V. said, not even bothering to turn away from the window to face her.

_Because Charles will be suspicious of me. Because Charles will be suspicious of you. Because Charles might guess what my Geass is. Because Marianne might found out I have a Geass. I want to keep Geass a secret. I want to keep both of their skills a secret._

Lilianne took a deep breath and answered V.V., "I have a feeling that it will displease you so."

"Of course it will," V.V. suddenly scowled as he watched something through the window, "Come here and see this."

Lilianne approached the silently fuming V.V. and stood beside him. She looked out of the window, and saw the beautiful garden of the main castle of Pendragon. She searched for anything that might be the reason of V.V.'s anger until she finally found one.

Charles and Marianne, strolling around the garden, hand in hand, with a smile on their face.

"If this continues," V.V. said, "Charles and I will be unable to reach our goal. He is letting his feeling rule over him. It will not be beneficial even if I ask you to use your Geass on him once he reaches Code. If Charles fails, you will replace him. Do not let anyone know of your Geass. Even C.C. shall not know. Not even your twin, Lilianne."

"Understood."

"Marianne will die tonight. Use your Geass of Perception Alteration to make Marianne think that it is a good thing to come alone and meet me."

When V.V. turned to face Lilianne, he suddenly noticed her paling at the moment.

"Of course. Asking a kid like you to kill your own mother is asking too much. I guess you will not be present at tonight's operation."

"No, Marianne will die, I'll join the operation," Lilianne said resolutely, "But no one else will be harmed."

**.o0o.o0o.**

"_You're quite the vengeful kid. Marianne hasn't even abandoned you."_

_But she will. Or perhaps you want me to help her? I am under the impression that you want to be saved._

"_But of course. You do realize you are going to seal Lelouch's and Nunnally's fate. You're starting to love them as you love your brother, don't you?"_

_Shut up and let me do my job._

"… _Don't even start thinking of suicide…"_

_Tch! I'll do what I want._

**.o0o.o0o.**

Lilianne opened her eyes from her short nap in the garden. Lelouch was playing with Nunnally and Euphemia, oblivious that both Nunnally and Euphemia was actually having a silent rivalry over who can obtain Lelouch's attention. Marianne was talking to one of the guards, who gave her a letter. Marianne took the letter – Lilianne knew it was a letter from V.V. to meet together – and thanked the guards.

Lilianne watched as Marianne read the letter. When Marianne folded the letter back into the envelope, looking hesitant, Lilianne nodded to the huge snake coiling around Marianne, signaling it to bite Marianne. Marianne's eyes glowed red as she looked thoughtful; clearly thinking that this might be dangerous, before she nodded and the red glow disappeared.

Marianne took out her phone and called.

"Hello, Cornelia?... I'd like a small favor… Oh! It's nothing much, don't worry… Can you dismiss your guards for the night?... Don't worry! It will be years before those pansy nobles are able to assassinate me… okay, yes, thank you, that will be all."

Job well done, Lilianne closed her eyes and went back to her nap, all the while hoping that Nunnally will be safe, and that Lelouch will never find out about this.

**.o0o.o0o.**

"_You can still back out now. You are not going to die any time soon."_

_No. I won't. Shut up and stop bothering me. It's too good of a chance for me to pass._

"_Getting shot is not pleasant."_

_But I'll die._

"_You are still trying? You've been alive for almost 10 years with no suicide attempt."_

_I'm not so vain as to commit suicide with no reason._

**.o0o.o0o.**

Lelouch scowled – no, he does not pout – as Mother told him to return the glass to the kitchen. It would've been easier if he had just ordered one of the maids to return it. He wanted to play together with Lilianne, but by now, she was already asleep, so that left Nunnally and Mother, but instead, his time was wasted for the long distance between the Main Hall and the Kitchen.

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_

A series of gunshot was heard as Lelouch became nearer to the Main Hall, and Lelouch paled at what the sound implied.

_Mother! Nunnally!_

He quickly ran as fast as his short legs could to the entrance of the Main Hall. He did not question why the huge double doors were open. He just ran.

He did not bother with the knights and guards trying to fend off the assailants. He did not bother the fact that he might get shot. He stood there, looking at his mother's body – _dead dead dead _– drenched in crimson.

_Nunnally!_

He immediately ran down the stairs, towards Nunnally who was still frozen in fear on the stairs, her back facing him.

"Nunnally!" Lelouch kneeled beside her on the stairs, "Are you okay?"

"Si-" Nunnally sobbed out, "S-sis-ter…"

Lelouch's breath hitched when he realized that an extremely familiar figure was holding Nunnally's small body tightly to her. Her back, riddled with gunshots and _redredred_, had shielded Nunnally from the assault.

Familiar black hair dyed in blood red_redredredred…_

His relief in finding Nunnally unharmed was immediately squashed down, replaced by dread.

_Nononono… It can't be her… she's sleeping, safe inside our room, nononono…_

His hand extended to her face, and the head fell limply to one side, showing Lelouch blank violet eyes.

"Li-Lilianne?"

His twin, someone he shared his room with, someone he shared his food with, someone who constantly swapped place with him and fool around, someone who says 'I'm sleepy' and demanded to let her sleep, someone who he fought and laughed with, and now, like his mother, she was _dead dead dead DEA-_

_No… not Lilianne…_

**.o0o.o0o.**

"_This is the situation where I say 'I told you so'."_

_You're… one… cruel… God…_

"38 shots to the back, it's a miracle she even survived despite getting punctured in the ribs and organs. I can't guarantee survival. She might die in her comatose state."

_I'm in a coma! That's impossible! That number of shots will kill me right away!_

"That's…"

_Isn't that Schneizel's voice?_

"It's my entire fault! If only I did not dismiss my guards there, Lelouch and Nunnally won't get exiled, Marianne wouldn't die, Lilianne wouldn't be in the hospital!"

_Cornelia? Don't feel guilty… I did this on my own accord. Someone tell her, please, it's not her fault._

"It's not your fault, sister."

_Was that… Clovis? _

"Still… thank goodness father chooses not to exile Lilianne. Nunnally was still blind and in hospital, yet father had…"

"When Lilianne, wakes up, her reaction will not be good. Lelouch is her twin, after all. I had to wonder what urged father to not exile Lilianne."

_It's because of Geass, Schneizel. Because V.V. disallows it. Because I'm a good asset. But you wouldn't know that, right Schneizel?_

"Huff… I'm disappointed with our other brothers and sisters. They don't even feel sorry for the vi Britannia line."

"Clovis, Cornelia, keep those kinds of discussions out of the room. Lilianne might be listening despite being in coma."

"Yes, brother."

"_It's not time for you to die yet, Lilianne."_

**.o0o.o0o.**

When Lilianne first opened her eyes from a long long darkness, her first thought was that the world was so blurry, and that she wanted to sleep again. But before her sleepiness consumed her once more, she heard the rustles of cloth from beside her bed.

She turned her head to the source, the beeping of the machine slowly becoming clearer, and her labored breath slowly becoming steadier.

"You're such an idiot." A familiar childish voice said, "Your Geass is strong, and yet you want to sacrifice it for your weak sister? Charles is disappointed in you. _I _am disappointed."

"V.V?" Lilianne asked. It sounded, oddly breathy, and weak.

"I did mention that you are my reserve when Charles fails. I can't have you die before Charles."

Of course, Lilianne knew that very well, but she can't even die properly. Sad thing is, she doesn't have rapid regenerative ability like C.C. or V.V., and she does not fancy herself staying on bed for years.

"Darien…" Lilianne chocked out, "Ask Darien to come here."

V.V. looked contemplative for a moment, before he finally realized what Lilianne is implying. "You're planning to use Darien's regenerative abilities to heal you, huh? I didn't think of it. Go back to rest. You'll be walking again soon. I can't wait to see Charles's expression when he sees you."

**.o0o.o0o.**

"It's a miracle! I tell you!" the doctor shouted in glee and amazement as he looked at Lilianne sitting on her hospital bed.

_No, _Lilianne thought dryly, _It's the power of Geass and my apparent immortality._

Darrien had experimented with his power. He is unable to create an entirely new creature, but he is capable of creating cells for another person or for himself. Either changing his face, becoming a monster, or giving cells to another person, so long as said cell is immediately connected to a beating heart, the cells will not rot. Cell Creation, that is his Geass.

Vio, on the other hand, sees the world as information, accompanied by numbers. Her photographic memory was granted by her Geass. She notices everything, from vision, smell, noise, touch and taste. But the surge of a large amount of information to her brain had given her an unbearable headache. But now that Lilianne used her Geass at her, Vio is capable of using her own Geass effectively.

Lilianne had to thank the heavens that she had someone like them serving her.

"Yeah, yeah," Lilianne said, "But will you please let go of me? I'm chocking here."

Schneizel kept on staring the black haired girl enveloped in Cornelia's, Euphy's and Clovis's tight hug, as if he did not believe what he was seeing. Cornelia was smiling gratefully, Euphy was openly crying out her happy tears, and Clovis was crying too, but he tried his best to hide his tears.

And all three of them were hugging Lilianne tightly.

"Quickly and get it over," Lilianne said, "I'm still sleepy."

Cornelia gasped and Clovis shrieked. "Don't you dare to sleep again!"

"I have to agree with Cornelia and Clovis." Schneizel said, a gentle smile plastered on his face, "You just woke up after almost 10 months of coma. Can you stay awake a little longer? You may rest after you eat."

Lilianne looked contemplative for a moment, before she finally muttered, "Thick salmon porridge with celery."

Schneizel nodded at the healthy choice of food and Clovis immediately banged the door open.

"You hear that, maids!" Clovis shouted, "A bowl of thick salmon porridge with celery as toppings for my little sister. And I will not accept any imperfection in the bowl!"

The maid in the front immediately scattered, and Clovis nodded approvingly.

"So…" Lilianne drawled sleepily, "Since you don't allow me to sleep, mind telling me what happened when I'm here?"

The three of them shared a knowing look, agreeing that it's best for them to not tell anything about Lelouch and Nunally to Lilianne.

"Schneizel was sent to make treaties with EU, and he succeeded well," Cornelia answered, "The nobles and politicians are starting to like him. And somewhere along the line, he knighted an earl named Kanon Maldini."

"Earl?" Lilianne asked sleepily, "He must be some nasty knife wielding fox faced bastard…"

"Lilianne! Language!" Clovis admonished.

A maid entered with a bowl of Lilianne's order. She placed the tray on Lilianne's bedside table before she exited. Lilianne took the warm bowl and placed it on her lap before she began eating.

"That's… rather accurate…" Cornelia agreed, "How ever did you choose that kind of man to be your Knight of Honor?"

"That is…" Schneizel chuckled warily, "is that not cruel for you to refer to my knight as such? Anyways, Cornelia started her career in military, and she is rising quickly. She somehow won over a knight named Guilford. Guilford might just be smitten by your beauty, Cornelia."

Cornelia blushed.

"And Clovis," Schneizel continued, "his art works are becoming popular within the nobles. I even used his paintings to bribe some of the nobles. It certainly made my job easier."

Clovis glared at his brother, clearly still having a vendetta about said incident.

"Euphy?" Lilianne asked as she placed the bowl back to the table, many of the porridge still left-over. Schneizel stared at her disapprovingly.

"She is still too young, so she stays in here." Cornelia answered.

"I'm going to sleep now." Lilianne declared as she pulled up her covers. "I've eaten, just as you asked."

"What!"

"You're not going to ask about Lelouch and Nunnally?" Schneizel asked.

"I know."

A sudden silence enveloped the room as Lilianne shifted to gain a more comfortable sleeping position.

"Exiled to Japan, to the Prime Minister of Japan's resident, because Lelouch questioned father's decision." Lilianne answered, "I heard it all. You don't need to tell me anything. Let me sleep now."

Cornelia and Clovis slowly left the room, but Schneizel stay rooted in his position as he watched Lilianne's back.

"I'm taking you under the el Britannia's care," Schneizel said.

"I know. Because I need a social standing as a princess despite my commoner blood. Because father wouldn't care. Because you care. Because you feel guilty. I know."

"It's scary how you can know many things despite spending your time sleeping."

"Shut up and let me sleep."

"You're not in a good mood." Schneizel stated, "And it's not because lack of sleep."

"I love Lelouch and Nunally so much. How will you feel if something like this happened to you?"

"I wouldn't know."

"Out. I'm going to sleep."

**.o0o.o0o.**

"_You had the chance to back out, but you didn't take it. Now look at you, mourning at what has happened."_

_Shut up. It's my job, isn't it? All I need to change is the 'ending'._

"_So you are going to just follow the story?"_

_Yes… Yes, I will._

"_I'm disappointed. Edward is disappointed. Lelouch will be disappointed."_

**.o0o.o0o.**


	3. Chapter 3

III.

Lelouch smiled warmly as he guided his dear sister through the forest. He watched attentively as his dear sister used her walking stick to prod the ground before she stepped on it, ready for whenever she wobbled even in the slightest.

"Lelouch!" Suzaku's voice suddenly disturbed the peace he was having. Lelouch scowled at Suzaku. "You smiling like that while you watch your sister is creeping me out! Stop it!"

"Shut up, Suzaku! My smile is not creepy!"

"Eh? Really, Nii-san?" Nunnally questioned. "If your smile right now is anything to when we were with Onee-san, then I had to agree with Suzaku."

Lelouch's smile cracked as he glared even more intensely at the snickering Suzaku.

"You guys must be close with this… Liri… Rili… 'Ririanne' person." Suzaku commented absent-mindedly as he held one of the huge leaves away from the path to allow the siblings to pass.

"Goodness, Suzaku," Lelouch sighed as he lead his sister, his smile getting nostalgic at the remembrance of his sister. Father did not exile Lilianne together with them, the only explanation he could think of is that Lilianne is gone. _Gone, forever gone._ "It's Lilianne. You Japanese always switch the 'r' and 'l' it's not even funny. Lilianne is my twin; of course she is close to us."

"Yes, yes, Rurushu," Suzaku grinned as he teased Lelouch with his butchered name. Suzaku had called Lelouch with that name until Lelouch finally got annoyed and drilled Suzaku on how to pronounce his name correctly. "Nanari, you don't mind do you?"

Lelouch felt his vein pulsing at his forehead at Nunnally's butchered name.

"Nope!" Nunnally answered with a smile. She raised her walking cane and gently bonked her brother's head. "That's why, no fighting, okay, Rurushu-nii-san?"

Lelouch could feel a headache brewing.

**.o0o.o0o.**

"So…" Lilianne started, "What will you do from now on?"

"Eh? What do you mean?" Darien asked, questioning Lily for both him and Vio.

"You are free." Lilianne stated, "I won't force you to serve me. You are free to go wherever you want to."

"We've been waiting for your return for 10 months, 17 days, 4 hours, 37 minutes and 12 seconds." Vio said in her ever monotone, "You freed us from our own respective pain that we will experience for the rest of our lives. It is only right for us to return the favor by serving you, Princess Lilianne."

"So you know that I'm a Princess."

Darien grinned lazily, "Yes, Your Highness. Vio accidentally saw your profile as a princess. She immediately recognized it as 'Lily' with the help of her Geass."

"Then follow me," Lilianne said as she turned away, "I hope the months I spent in coma were spent correctly by you."

**.o0o.o0o.**

Jeremiah quickly strode towards the Aries Villa, leaving his work of the day in his office without a care. He could hear his heart beating loudly, perhaps in exhilaration, or perhaps in fear, he didn't know.

But his mind kept on running along one line.

_Lilianne vi Britannia is alive!_

One of those he had sworn to serve was actually alive, still here, kicking and speaking. It's a miracle, no, God's gift, if the one called 'God' actually existed. He had thought that she died on _that_ day.

Jeremiah scowled when he remembered how much bullets she was shot with, how much blood she had shed, how much pain Her Highness must be in, how much in shock Her Highness must be in when she saw her mother's death and how much she was actually willing to sacrifice for her siblings.

He had though she was dead, gone. She had bled too much, shot with too many bullets to survive. He had thought that there was no more hope for her, so he had quickly collected His Highness the prince and the younger princess to his arms and carried them to the safety room, safe from all the assault.

Imagine his shock when the news spread on the next day that the two siblings were sent to the psychologist, and the younger princess was declared blind due to psychological trauma. Yet, despite the fiasco, there had been no news about the elder princess. People just assumed her dead in the terrorist attack.

(Now, Jeremiah was sure that the secrecy of the elder princess's survival was due to the involvement of the royal family.)

Now, after 10 months, wallowing for his failure, and Prince Lelouch's and Princess Nunnally's exile, he can finally meet the last person who still carries the name 'vi Britannia'.

"I demand to meet Princess Lilianne!" Jeremiah shouted to the gate of the Aries Villa.

There was silence as the guards checked the superior guards through their comm.

"Princess Lilianne is currently unavailable. Please return to your post."

Jeremiah clicked his tongue. "I am Lord Jeremiah Gottwald of the Noble Gottwald Family, one of the Aries Villa's guards before the attack, and I demand to be let pass right now!"

There was silence as the soldiers receive their orders from their superiors.

"Your access is denied. The Princess does not allow any visitors right now."

Jeremiah gritted his teeth. His princess was so close, only a few more steps, and yet, these soldiers…

Jeremiah had half the heart to kill these incompetent fools who randomly threw the Princess's name in the name of their job.

A sleek black car suddenly stopped beside him, right in the front of the huge gate. The back door opened, and from inside the car, came the person Jeremiah was dying to meet.

"Whoever said that I do not accept visitors right now?"

It was Her Highness, Princess Lilianne vi Britannia, in all her black clad glory – Jeremiah scowled when he realized that the Princess might still be in mourning, mourning for her mother and her siblings.

"Your Highness!" Jeremiah immediately turned to face her and kneeled.

The Princess ignored Jeremiah, eyes staring at the three guards on top of the gate. "I repeat, whoever said that I did not allow access to everyone?"

"I-I… It's Marquees Gregor von Alphine! He is currently commanding!" One of the guards stuttered.

"Marquees Gregor… Gregor… wherever had I heard of the name?" the Princess mumbled. Jeremiah looked up, showing that he knew of who the person was, but unable to speak unless Her Highness herself called for him. "Speak, if you do know of this 'Gregor'."

"Marquees Gregor von Alphine has been serving the Aries Villa for 3 years and has recently started to take charge of the guards of the Aries Villa. Her Highness Empress Marianne had personally chosen him."

Jeremiah cursed himself for speaking about the Princess's mother.

"Then," the Princess continued, "You three guards are fired. I do not require guards who lie. Mother had personally voted for Gregor, certainly he is not so incapable. What are the orders he gave you? I believe it's along the line of 'no visitors, except for those who had served under my mother or those with higher rank than me.'"

"Your Highness! How can you trust that this man is truly one of the Empress's guards? He might be here to assassinate-"

"That's enough!" Lilianne interrupted the guard, suddenly looking furious instead of her previous sleepiness, "You are clearly doubting the capacity of my memory. Clearly, someone with a hair color as unique as his cannot be easily mistaken. You three, on the other hand, are someone I've never seen. You are new guards, someone untrustworthy. What do you say for yourself?"

There was silence.

"Good. You are dismissed. Never set your foot in the Aries Villa, ever, again."

There was silence as the guards scrambled out of Lilianne's sight. Jeremiah looked on in awe – respect, admiration, whichever you prefer – at the young Princess, grateful that the Princess actually trusted and remembered him, pleasantly surprised that someone as young as her was able to handle the situation, slightly sad that a Princess as young as her needs to grow up.

Jeremiah realized that he was getting out of his line and quickly bowed his head, still kneeling on the dirty ground – never mind that, he can just wash his clothes clean later – as the Princess stared at him.

"Is there anything you need?"

What is it that he needs from the Princess? He wants to serve her. He wants to protect her. He wants to repay for his failure. He wants his life to be useful to her.

"I-I…"

Jeremiah suddenly tensed noticing that from inside the Princess's car, more specifically the driver's seat, even though the window is obstructed by anti-spy glass, he could see that the driver was aiming a gun at him.

The driver will do nothing as long as he did nothing too sudden. Jeremiah ignored the gun and continued, bowing even deeper by the moment.

"I am Jeremiah Gottwald of the noble Gottwald family. I pledged my life to Empress Marianne, and now I will pledge my life to you. Please allow me to serve you as I had served her."

Jeremiah kept his head down, shoulder tense in anticipation at the Princess's answer. Will she accept to honor the Empress? Or will she reject because he is practically a stranger?

"Follow me, Jerry."

The Princess called him _Jerry_. The Princess called him by a new _nickname_. Does that mean she will accept his servitude?

The Princess entered the car as Jeremiah stood up from the ground, following the Princess into the car.

When he was about to step into the door, Jeremiah felt someone pulling him roughly inside. The next moment, he realized that someone – a boy, perhaps slightly older than the Princess, certainly not from a noble family if his slightly dirty clothes are any indication – holding Jeremiah down to the floor of the car. He could feel something sharp – a small dagger - resting on the side of his neck.

"Darien, if you will please let go of our guest," the Princess said, retaining her usual sleepiness.

"Ahaha?" The boy smiled goofily, "Sorry, Your Majesty. I don't trust a stranger from the street. He might just be claiming as someone he is not."

"He is claiming the truth," a third voice that Jeremiah did not recognize said. That was when he realized that the sound came from a girl sitting on the _driver's_ seat. Jeremiah had a heart attack when he realized that the Princess was being driven by a girl _not even older than the Princess herself!_ "I happen to read his files in the N384-2006 database. Should I mention his data?"

"Thank you, but there is no need, Vio," the Princess said, before she returned to staring the boy from her seat. "Now if you will please let go of Jerry."

"Actually," Vio interrupted as she started the car. As the car engine started, she aimed the gun that she had been holding to Jeremiah, using the mirror to see where she is aiming despite Jeremiah being behind her, "I have to agree with Darien. Even if what he claims is right, that does not mean he is trustworthy. Permission to shoot him."

Jeremiah had to blanch at that, imaging himself shot. Are these young… boy and girl trying to protect the Princess? They are certainly vicious at protecting her, but they are doing it the wrong way. Wherever did the Princess gain herself these loyal – albeit rather misled – subordinates?

"Vio, guns down," ordered the Princess, "Focus on steering the car. I don't want any accidents, especially when we have a gun at stake. Darien? Daggers down and please get off Jerry. Poor Jerry won't find comfort in that position."

"But he is untrustworthy."

"Vio, Darien, I'm hurt. Am I really such a fragile damsel in distress that requires knights and maids to survive?"

"My apologies," Vio started, "but…"

"Am I really so incompetent that you trust not of my judgments?"

"Keh! I didn't mean to-"

"I truly am a useless Princess, am I not?"

"Gah! Fine!" Darien exploded, letting Jeremiah go before he sat beside the Princess, separating Jeremiah and Lilianne. Darien glared at the green-haired man, daring him to do something suspicious.

"Thank you," the Princess said with a dry tone, "Now if you will please get rid of the gun and focus on the road, Vio."

Vio slowly retracted her gun and eyes seemingly focus on the road ahead, but Jeremiah knew she will still kept an eye on the mirror as she steered the wheel of the car.

(Jeremiah was touched that the Princess was actually protecting him, but he was rather worried. Is she always like this? Trusting people blindly? He will have to be more cautious with other people for the Princess.)

There was a moment of long silence as the Princess looked at the view of Aries Villa's garden. The boy, Darien, kept on glaring at him, so Jeremiah made sure that he sat upright, with absolutely no single twitch.

"Jerry," the Princess started as they entered the parking compound. When the car stopped, Vio exited the car and went around the car to open the door on the Princess's side, "You want to pledge yourself to me, you will pledge yourself to my cause. Are you ready? Ready to betray Britannia for the whims of a child like me?"

"I-I-"

_This_ was not what he expected when he wanted to pledge himself. The thought to raise a hand against Britannia had never even crossed his mind. The Fifth Empress had had a hand in making Britannia as it was today after all. Did Britannians do something against the Princess? But no one would dare, she _is_ a royalty.

"Hmmm…" the Princess hummed as she exited the car. "Think of your answer. Take your time. I won't have any reluctant people serving under me. To serve the dead or the living. Meet me in my quarters if you have decided."

And the Princess went, leaving Darien alone with a surprised Jeremiah. There was a little smirk painted on Darien's face, saying that he was right, that Jeremiah was untrustworthy.

Jeremiah gritted his teeth when Darien left to follow the Princess, _his _Princess, to wherever she went.

_Why? Just why?_

**.o0o.o0o.**

Lilianne twirled in front of the mirror, appraising herself in her black gothic Lolita dress. When she was still Winry Shacklebolt, the office workaholic, she cannot hope to even buy these kinds of dress and look good in it. But now, shrunk back to a child born of royalty, Lilianne had an array of dresses to be worn, and apparently 'black gothic' suited her very well because of her black hair and indigo eyes.

Lilianne drily noticed, from the mirror, that Vio was scowling heavily, probably something about how these dresses does not fit Lilianne's body perfectly.

Just to placate her, Lilianne said, "I'll give you a budget to buy materials. Fix me an array of clothes that fits me perfectly well."

The scowl on Vio's face immediately disappeared. "Shall I call Darien in now that you are done?"

Darien was pushed out earlier so that she can change comfortably. Lilianne nodded, knowing that the longer he stayed outside her room, the more suspicious it will seem. "Please do so."

Vio went for the door, leaving Lilianne to sigh internally. It seems that she had gotten used to the life of a lazy royalty. Even her speech patterns have changed from the street level cursing to a 'please' recording. Every few sentence, she was going to say 'please' that it sickens her when she actually noticed it.

"You look like a balloon." Darien said as he entered the room.

Lilianne patted her slightly uncomfortable puffy skirt and pulled it up slightly, revealing things that were not supposed to be there. "At least I can hide my weapons, and none of the guards will be the wiser."

Darien grinned. "Shall we pledge our loyalty like Jeremiah? But of course we will pledge it with our hearts unlike him."

"Only a knight needs official pledge," Lilianne said, recalling one of her lessons with one of that snobbish teacher which was then verbally beaten by Lelouch and psychologically scared by Lilianne. "And you are not a knight, will not be a knight. You are better off in other places."

"Darien," Lilianne addressed, "for your Geass, you will be learning intensely as a doctor and the basics of fighting. You will serve as a doctor for the aristocrats and help me monitor them in the future."

Darien sighed. "Can't be helped, I guess. And I am hoping to be a knight since a knight is cool."

"Vio on the other hand, will be staying by my side. Her Geass will make it easier to spot any… unusual behavior around me. But before that, you will have to join the classes for maids, computer programming, and assassinations."

"I take it that you would like me to triple as your maid, hacker, and assassin?" Vio asked. "More specifically as a maid, since I notice everything, you don't even have to ask me to do anything."

Lilianne nodded, not at all shamed. "Perhaps a little bit of that."

"But then again," Darien started, "You need a knight for a social standing. Are you sure I don't need to take the spot?"

"No, there is no need. I have someone very loyal in my mind. It won't be long until he comes here. I don't even have to poison him with my Geass."

**.o0o.o0o.**

Decisions, decisions… what will he do?

Jeremiah scowled as he strode around the garden of Aries Villa – the garden the vi Britannias usually played in. The Prince usually brought book or tried to teach his sister here. The Princess usually picked a random comfortable-looking spot and slept. Empress Marianne, on the other hand, looked out for all three children.

He wants – no – he will serve the Princess. But at the cost of Britannia? The Britannia that Empress Marianne had painstakingly created with the Emperor and other knights?

He wants to serve the Princess to honor the Empress, but to serve the Princess, he had to… defile the Empress's hard work?

_To serve the dead or the living…_

The Princess's words rang in his mind. Is she asking him to choose the Empress, who is dead, or the Princess, who is still alive?

Then of course, his answer is clearer than the day.

**.o0o.o0o.**

"_Poison, huh? That's a good word to describe your Geass."_

_I had thought you are not going to bother me anymore._

"_I need to keep you in check."_

_Your presence disrupts my rest. I swear once this is all over I'll be the one to make you suffer._

"_I thought you are not going to change the story. Jeremiah is an important role in Zero's rise, and yet you are making him your knight."_

_Jeremiah is extremely loyal. The moment 'Lilianne' exists, the story had diverged from the supposed course. To keep the story in check, it is best that he listens to my orders._

"_Hah… It seems that Jeremiah is waiting for you."_

**.o0o.o0o.**

Lilianne blinked her eyes open and throw the blanket away, startling 2 of the 3 people inside her room. Still unfocused and drowsy, she searched for any sign of Jeremiah's green hair.

"Your final decision, Jeremiah?" Lilianne said as she shifted so that she was in a sitting position, "I want you to pledge your entire being to me, my cause, my _orders_, my _whims_. Not Britannia, not Charles zi Britannia, not Lelouch or Nunnally, and certainly not Marianne. Only me and my cause, and I'll give you what you wanted the most."

Darien stepped to the side from between Jeremiah and Lilianne, finally understanding that Jeremiah will be the knight. Vio retracted the gun that she was aiming, not wanting to disrupt the ceremony.

Lilianne shifted once more, so that she was sitting on the edges of her bed, legs dangling, not reaching the floor. Jeremiah approached her and kneeled. His sword was taken by Darien so that he won't be able to harm Lilianne, but a knighting ceremony does not always require a sword. There were other, easier, alternatives, but it was rarely used because the knight required high humility that not many possessed.

Lilianne extended her small feet to Jeremiah and Jeremiah took it gently in his right hand. He kissed the tips of her toe and rested his forehead on her feet.

"This, I, Jeremiah Gottwald of the Noble Gottwald House, pledge to you, Princess Lilianne vi Brittania. I pledge myself to you, my entire being to you, to your cause, to your orders, to your whims, and no other."

"I, Lilianne vi Britannia, shall accept this pledge of yours with a full heart. Look at me, Jeremiah Gottwald."

Jeremiah raised his head. Lilianne reached her hands to Jeremiah's forehead, fingers brushing against his hair.

"My happiness will be your happiness. My suffering will be your suffering. Your success will be my success. Your sins will be mine to bear." Lilianne stated, "Rise."

Jeremiah stood up, head still bowing to the ground – a sign of submission and complete surrender. Lilianne scoffed not wanting to have any of that. Her uncontrollable Geass had done enough, she don't want servants that acts like they were in Lelouch's Geass.

"Everyone serving under me is an equal. I won't have you acting like a mindless lackey. Look into my eyes, Jeremiah."

When Jeremiah looked up, Lilianne continued, "You have your pride. Serve me with that pride. Same goes to you two," Lilianne's eyes drifted to the side, addressing the two other children. "Dismissed."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter IV

"There is one thing that you should know when you are serving under me, Jeremiah."

Jeremiah straightened his body, staring straight into the princess's eyes. The princess was lying in her bed, reading one of the illegal books – Art of War, written by some ancient Chinese general named Tsun something, illegal because it was written by a Chinese – ,seemingly ignorant of all her surroundings.

There was a ruffle of clothes as Vio prepared to sew, ignoring the sewing machine located not far from her. Darien was lying on the carpeted floor not far from Vio, flasks of colorful liquid placed in front of him, a book about Chemistry in his hands, and bread in his other hand.

"Yes, Your Highness?"

Lilianne just hummed, placing a bookmark on the page she was reading before she closed it. "It's hard to explain… so perhaps you just need to see?"

Jeremiah furrowed his brow in confusion. "I do not understand, Your Highness."

"Just watch either Vio or Darien. I feel that something interesting will happen. Both of them love showing off after all."

"I digress, Princess," Vio started as she skillfully inserted the thread to the needle smoothly, as if she had done this so many times, "I just cannot stand the thought of someone like him being better than me."

"I cannot stand the thought of someone prissy and bossy like you being better." Darien returned, stuffing his bread into his mouth, at which Jeremiah inwardly scowled in disgust and trepidation.

Vio humped, before she shifted lightly and started to sew in a surprisingly smooth move. Darien took out a lollipop and scoffed at Vio's blandness. "All those talk, and no coolness? So not cool…"

Vio stopped on her sewing, glaring at Darien, before she stood up, threw the clothes in her hands up in the air, did something in the air that Jeremiah can't really caught, and all of a sudden, when the clothes fell back to Vio's waiting arms, it already became a dress.

Vio sent a smug smirk to Darien's way.

Darien gritted his teeth and rolled up the sleeves of his white shirt. He took two of the flasks, pouring it into a beaker, and took it into his hands as if he wanted to drink it.

"Darien?" the Princess interrupted, pausing Darien, "I hope that is not explosive, acidic, or anything that might destroy my room."

Darien stared at the beaker in his hands, and shrugged, tipping his head and drinking said liquid.

Jeremiah watched in horrific fascination as steam sizzled out of his mouth. Darien's mouth slowly rotting away and his throat started to take the color of red and purple. Jeremiah snapped out of his stupor and shot to the Princess's front, blocking the Princess from seeing the gory image any longer.

Jeremiah really, really had not expected for something like this to actually happen in the Princess's room. Heck, he had thought that those colorful liquids were just syrups or juices! Jeremiah will have to ask for his Princess's forgiveness later on.

"Darien, I want you to rid my room of this disgusting stench by the end of the day," the Princess said in monotone, "and no more weird liquid inside my room, understand?"

Jeremiah's brow furrowed, clearly, even with his back facing that kid, Jeremiah knew for sure that that child should have died from that kind of chemical, so why was his Princess still talking?

Curious, Jeremiah peered to his back, looking at the body whose throat and mouth were damaged. Jeremiah was surprised to find said body still in a sitting position; eyes open, the damaged part rippling and bubbling as the new flesh grow. Darien tested his newly regenerated jaw before he answered the Princess.

"Of course, and you don't care at all about me," Darien said drily, "My heart wrenches in hurt."

The Princess scoffed. "Both of you does not feel pain, and you are the resident's cell regenerator, I will only be worried if something got to your heart or brain."

"Wha- How-"

Jeremiah finally managed to stutter out.

The Princess just smirked as she rolled on her bed to face the sky of her room, eyes still staring at the shell-shocked Jeremiah. "Why of course, that secret should stay in this room, Jeremiah. I'll tell you about the Empire's dirty little secret that only very few know. A secret which I found out. A secret about the Power of Kings."

**.o0o.o0o.**

Schneizel sat and waited in the hall, smiling and chattering together with his fellow brothers and sisters, though he was inwardly wondering about what Father is going to do.

It was something important that concerns the whole royal family, that much he was sure.

Schneizel secretly sent a glance to Lilianne, who was sitting right beside him at his own insistence, reading a book on her lap, uncaring of the surrounding people. He was still worried about the psychology effect of the… massacre to Lilianne, but from the time he watched her, she was still the same old sleepy Lilianne who is naturally detached of her surroundings.

Just to be safe, Schneizel decided to keep her as close as possible to him and watch her lest she tried something weird.

When the hall suddenly quieted down, Schneizel stopped talking and stared at the podium, where father stood in all his magnificent glory. Father's eyes were condensing as always, looking down at all his children like one would to a pest.

He had always hated that, hated father's ideology, the empire Father had built as it was today. He will change it, he swore, so that no one will be a victim to father's ideology of Darwinism. He will make a revolution, which was why he needed the throne. He _wanted_ the throne.

"Yesterday, it seems that we have another new enemy to watch out." Father started, "An enemy country with a large amount of power source. They had done the unspeakable and harmed one of us, the royalties."

The screen behind Father flickered to life. There was a light brown haired girl – Schneizel's throat went dry, was that… Nunally? – with a sword, no, more specifically a… katana, straight to her chest. Her eye was lifeless, like a doll – like a corpse.

Then the screen changed scene, showing a black haired boy with his arms chained, cuts and bruises leathering the supposedly porcelain white skin. There was the sound of a whip snapping, before the boy screamed in agony-

"Father! Stop that clip right now!" Schneizel shouted despite the disturbing sound from the video, eyes darting to the quiet Lilianne beside him. "It was not appropriate for children to see those kinds of things!"

Father stared at Schneizel, not even bothering to press the stop button, challenging Schneizel to say anything anymore. Schneizel gritted his teeth, eyes darting to Lilianne once more, who had stopped reading her book to watch the video.

Schneizel scowled in disgust, he would like to close Lilianne's eyes, from the bloody, gory image, from the screams of torture and suffering, but with Father watching on him like that…

Father has always been heartless. He always has.

When the video ended, Lilianne suddenly stood up, and when Schneizel thought she was going to run away, she stared at father, eyes blank, asking, "You showed me this video. What is it that you want?"

Schneizel was shocked to say that Father _smiled_ as he looked at Lilianne – the little girl who had just watched her dearest siblings die and tortured – who just woke up after a coma after getting shot and the death of her mother.

"Japan has harmed one of us," Father said, "They had harmed – killed – your siblings. We will be attacking Japan. We will be taking Japan over. We will name it as Area 11!"

The crowds roared in approval. Japan, the country known for their production of Sakuradite, will be theirs, fueling their armies and daily lives.

"And, Father," Lilianne's small voice echoed around the hall when the roars died down, "I will be leading the invasion?"

Father smiled. "It is just fitting that you, whose siblings are tortured by them, to torture them back in exchange."

Shocked and disbelieving murmurs echoed throughout the hall.

Lilianne left Schneizel's side and walked towards the door, her short heels clacking against the floor, before she stopped as if she remembered something. "Should I start assembling the army?"

"Of course."

And Lilianne exited the hall.

**.o0o.o0o.**

"Jeremiah, catch."

Jeremiah's hands immediately lunged to the thing the Princess threw at him even though he had been enjoying the silence earlier. The two children, Vio and Darien, had left for their own training and will only return after a few months. Both of them had used their Geass to get a rise out of each other, and frankly, it annoyed him to no end.

Jeremiah stared at the item in his hand. It was a disk.

"Watch it. It's important."

Jeremiah nodded as he inserted the disk to a nearby CPU. He waited for the video to load, before pressing the play button.

Jeremiah's blood boiled with rage when he saw the video's content. "Princess! This is unforgivable! They harmed Prince Lelouch and Princess Nunnally! I cannot tolerate this-"

Jeremiah immediately quieted down at the raise of the Princess's hand.

"Calm down," the Princess said, "You should not concern yourself with them."

"But-"

"They're strangers." The Princess stated, "Not even someone of royalty. I pity those children who were kidnapped by Father to produce this… farce."

"Then they are not-"

"Rest assured. I know for sure that they are not Lelouch and Nunally."

Jeremiah heaved a sigh of relieve.

"But Father had shown me this video in hope of me flying in rage to Japan, therefore invading Japan and gaining Japan's near limitless Sakuradite with Lelouch and Nunally still inside."

Jeremiah held his breath. That was the same as the Emperor sending both the Prince and Little Princess to their death!

"I have a plan concerning Lulu and Nana," the Princess said, "But you are the one who will be leading the invasion as I am but a child in the public's eyes."

"It- I – It is such an honor, Princess."

"Good."

**.o0o.o0o.**

"Japan's defense was spread evenly among the borders, but the defense is usually more concentrated on Tokyo, the capital, and Hokkaido, Genbu Kururugi's residence."

_Avoid Genbu Kururugi's residence. Lulu and Nana are kept in there._

That was what the Princess had said. Jeremiah secretly glanced at the Princess who was sitting on the throne, eyes looking on in boredom. Jeremiah looked back to the meeting table, surrounded with other well known Generals.

"Then we focus our attacks on to Hokkaido! With the leader dead, Japan will fall!"

"Yes, I second that decision."

"I say we focus on Kyoto, due to its high population."

"Kyoto and Hokkaido have a high density of Sakura trees," the Princess said from the throne, "I'm sure Father would like to keep them as much as possible for the Sakuradite production."

"I say we focus on a huge area attack, avoiding the parts of the Kyoto region and Hokkaido." Jeremiah said, "And also, Japan, if it is as deceitful as we know, there is no guarantee that the information about Genbu Kururugi's residence is true. We will be wasting our resource. As we attack on a huge area, we can send some scouts over to Hokkaido to search for the Kururugi's residence."

"True, but there is a flaw in…"

And the discussion continued, and Jeremiah could see a small relieved smile etched on the Princess's face, and Jeremiah let himself to smile.

**.o0o.o0o.**

Lilianne lounged around her comfortable little throne, eyeing the little snakes coiled around the generals in distaste. They are useful, yes, they did made the generals much more cooperative than it was initially, but it was really hard to prevent the snake from Geassing them to pain. She wanted to quickly end the meeting, but she didn't want to inflict some random pain to someone just because she was annoyed.

The snakes seem to think that making anyone who is annoying to her suffer is a good idea.

Lilianne listened to the report, finding which area needs a back up and which area was done with their job. The invasion had gone smoothly up to this point. Hokkaido's defense was extremely high so it was a good thing they did not attack Hokkaido, and the war in Tokyo had gone easier than she had expected. Kyoto, on the other hand, had some difficulty.

The screen beeped, the sign of a coming video call. Lilianne tried to find out the source of the call, but it was not from any of her troops. Curious, Lilianne pressed the call button.

A screen popped up, showing the face of a certain man that she can clearly recognize.

"Ah, Todoh Kyoshiro, is there anything that you need?"

Todoh looked at Lilianne with wide disbelieving eyes, clearly seeing the similarities between her and Lelouch. Or perhaps it was because of her age?

"Genbu Kururugi had surrendered and ended his life." Todoh said after shaking out of his stupor.

"Ah… for the confirmation, I'd like his head sent to the nearest carrier to be examined."

"It was done."

"I do hope the Kururugi child is alright. If what I heard is right, then the first kill has always been hard."

"How did you-"

"The Kururugi child needs to know that Britannia is wrong. I rather pity you for trying to change a mind like that." Lilianne said, "Hmm… What's the Japanese equivalent for thank you and good bye? I had just finished learning some European Language so I haven't really learned Japanese and Chinese… I guess, the right word is 'arigatou' and 'ja-ne'?"

"No, we are not done with this yet-"

But Lilianne quickly pressed the off button and scrambled the pass code of the channel. It was a good thing that Todoh was alone in his room. She banged her head to a wall. She should've kept her mouth from running off. Good thing the topic of Lelouch didn't come up, or else she will be painted as an evil twin…

It was also a good thing that the generals were too busy to pay attention to a child, or else they would be suspecting something.

**.o0o.o0o.**

Todoh slammed the screen, frustrated that he can't seem to connect with the Britannian's main frame. That girl must have learned a bit of hacking to quickly change the pass code.

Todoh slumped on to his chair, mind swimming with hundreds and thousands of questions.

Was that… Lilianne? The twin Lelouch had always been talking about? Isn't she supposed to be dead?

But the sadness in Lelouch's voice was genuine, and Nunally's mood had always gone down when the topic of Lilianne's death came up, something about how Lilianne died because of Nunally. They can't lie with such a real and deep feeling. Lelouch probably could, but not Nunally.

The Emperor must have kept Lilianne's survival a secret. He must've planned for this attack since the time Lelouch and Nunally were sent here for the peace offering.

But if Lilianne was as loving and as caring as the Prince and Princess described, she won't be joining in the Japan's Invasion, because the Prince and Princess might get caught and die. There is something missing in the picture. Something is not right…

Todoh could not find any answer to that.

Then there is a much more important problem of how she can easily deduce that the Prime Minister's death was actually murder, not suicide, and that it was done not by some assassin, but it was by the son himself.

Todoh was sure he did not give anything away, so was the Princess just that sharp? But there was too little information to deduce from. And if Lelouch's words about Lilianne's smartness can be trusted, then he can't just write it off as a child's imagination.

Todoh grunted in frustration, before he stood up and went out of his own office, going to Suzaku's room to check on him.

**.o0o.o0o.**

"_It's your first victory."_

_I really hate meeting with you._

"_That was a huge slip-up with Todoh."_

_Stop commenting on my life._

"_It was a good thing that you did not try to lie."_

_What's wrong with me lying?_

"_Because you can't. It was the payment of reborn, just like how having a Geass has its own payment."_

_Wha- and you just told me now?_

**.o0o.o0o.**

Jeremiah stood in front of the Princess's room, waiting for the sleepy Princess to get ready.

When Jeremiah heard of Geass, he was awed, and terrified, that such power exists. Moreover, he was surprised to find that the two children the Princess took in owned this power.

Faintly, Jeremiah wondered if the Princess had a Geass, and how to obtain one. He could serve the Princess better with a Geass.

The door banged open, and instead of revealing a tidy Princess in the usual black dress, the Princess looked disheveled, still in her night gown. "Jeremiah! I know God does not e-"

Just then, a chandelier in the Princess's room fell to pieces, disrupting the Princess's speech.

"Princess! Are you unharmed? What was it that you are trying to say?"

"I am unharmed. And I was just trying to tell you that I know God does not exist."

"_That's idiotic. I told you that you can't lie, the universe will prevent you from lying."_

"I'll tidy myself up. Call some servants to have the room cleaned." Ordered the Princess, "Oh, and God sure is a 'kind' creature," she added drily.

The Princess closed the door, leaving Jeremiah wondering what the Princess was actually saying. Faintly, from outside of the Princess's room, he could hear the Princess mumbling something.

"So even if I can't lie, I can do sarcasm, huh… You sure are one weird creature… and shut up, I told you not to comment on my life."

Jeremiah shook himself out of his stupor and called out to the maids, doing as what the Princess ordered.

**.o0o.o0o.**

Lilianne stared at the huge, looming black snake as it stared back at her, tongue hissing and tail whipping.

Lilianne was just walking in the Japan's National Research Facility, observing the developing technologies. A nationalist researcher suddenly released one of the experiments inside, with an aim to off the Princess.

And said experiment was the snake currently in front of her.

And all Lilianne could do was to stare up at the snake.

After all, what to do? She was surrounded by snakes every time, albeit it was by her Geass. She was an immortal, who had someone who can donate cells to her if she was injured. She was still afraid of the pain, since her Geass can't affect her own mind like Lelouch's, so she can't numb the pain like she did Darien.

Really? Lilianne has no need to be afraid of this.

So all Lilianne could do was say, "Hello there."

The snake hissed in greeting, cocking his head as if appraising her, then he looked around the ground, where her Geass's snakes were loitering around, watching the only black snake's movements warily.

The snake's head dropped to the ground, before he slithered to Lilianne's and made his way up the her head, coiling Lilianne's body.

Lilianne stood still, trying to adjust to the extra weight on her person.

"Princess!" Jeremiah shouted as he ran to her, "Are you fine? Did the experiment do any harm? W- Princess!" his tone suddenly changed when he realized that there was a snake coiling around the Princess. "Princess!"

"Ah, Jerry," the Princess greeted, "Meet my new partner, Dia."

Jeremiah eyes the snake warily, and the snake was hissing at him, trying to taste his scent.

"Is the scientist captured?" Lilianne asked.

"The scientist who released the experiments is now being brought to the holding cell."

"Try to extract any information regarding this snake. Oh… and what do snakes eat? Have the servant prepare some treats for Dia."

**.o0o.o0o.**


End file.
